


Flame Thrower

by sansavamp



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Mutant Powers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansavamp/pseuds/sansavamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been since long months since the battle in New York. You remember your urge to join... Because you had a secret power which would help them. But you didn't. Now you meet a strange man at a bar who accidently sees what you can do, but he is one of the Avengers. What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Night Buzz

Okay so this is a complete new story i hope you guys like it. I would be so happy if you guys read it. More chapters in the coming days! 

Friday nights were pretty uneventful for you. You sat on the floor in your studio apartment with the blinking lights of bright advertisements irritating your eyes from the windows. Papers were scattered across the floor in an unorderly manner while you hands swiftly typed away attempting to meet the twelve o’clock deadline. A newspaper laid next to your old computer titled “What’s next for New York?”, your (e/c) eyes glared down at words with anxiety. You were a reporter that had so much to say but never an opportunity to say it. The editor almost always declined your work. NO! WHAT? How could it be 1 am already? If you kept working at this rate you would be on the streets.

You shut your old laptop down immediately from anger. Of course someone else would get the Saturday news column so you decided it was time for a well deserved break. Just down the block from your apartment was a bar that was usually open at this hour. You snatched your bag from the table and mumbled under your voice “Well screw that job!” as you progressed out of the building. The street you lived on was always busy, even at night. Well it was the city that never sleeps. The underground bar was packed with men and women drinking, playing pool and laughing at the top of their lungs. Even though it was your plan to come here, you soon knew it was the wrong atmosphere for your likings. But you walked in anyways.

“Bloody Mary, please” You requested to the stressed bartender serving fifteen people at time as you placed yourself upon one of the barstools. Even though most people here came to socialize, all you did was place your hands on your chin and stare down at the wooden bar. “Rough night?” Asked a voice next to you. Without even looking up due to your sinister mood you replied “No... its always rough”. The man chuckled and replied “Yeah tell me about it”. You looked up him finally to find an extremely good looking man. Something about him seemed so familiar as if you had seen him somewhere before. But exhaustion had pushed away the thought from your mind. His eyes were a dark shade of blue and his smile was not of a man looking for a night a fun, but of a man looking for a chat, a friendly smile. “Now fess up, what are you in here for” he said frankly but kindly. “Well...I guess my editor just hates me and I didn’t finish tonight’s deadline” You mumbled, but he heard me. “Oh a reporter, tough job. Why don’t you just quit?” He asked. Why did he want to know this stuff? You continued anyways. “I love my career, but it just doesn’t love me back. I’ve only had one breakthrough story and that was with the Avengers”. His eyebrow raised. “But I don’t want to talk about me, what about you?” You asked, trying to ease the conversation awkwardly. “Oh I work in a boring government job, just need to get out of it sometimes”. He seemed actually interested in what you were saying, that had to be a first in a long time.

Your conversation went on with him for what seemed minutes but then you checked your little flip phone to see the numbers 3:35 set on it. “How could we have talked for 2 hours?!” You thought. The bar was mostly empty now accept the couple drunkards demanding more drinks. “I am so sorry, but I think its time for me to go!” You exclaimed as you picked my bag up and stood on my shaky feet, almost stumbling over. “Hey you seem a little tipsy! Do you want me to walk you home?” He asked with an expression of concern on his face. You did need help getting home but you were in a dangerous state, you could hurt him. Your powers would take control of your mind again like they’ve done so many other times. You walked towards the door and said “Its okay, I live down the block” with a kind smile. He stood up and walked over to you as you stumbled up the steps of the underground bar. “Can I at least get your name? He asked, his hand wrapped around your wrist. “_________” You said as you looked into his kind eyes. “Well I’m Clint, I’ll see you around, _______” He replied with a smile and let go of your wrist.

Most of the street had now become empty apart from some small restaurants and delis still in motion. Your movement was quick, you knew how dangerous it was here at night but your apartment was in view. A figure appeared from the ally in the corner of your eye. You heard the figure’s step head in your direction. No... You hear multiple footsteps. “Hey baby do you want to have some fun?” A creepy voice yelled from behind. “Yeah c’mon lets get a little bit of that!” another voice flew. Now it was time to run but you heard them begin to chase you. The men grabbed you by my arms and quickly covered my mouth. A rush of fright paralyzed your body while your mind screamed for freedom. The two men began to pull you into an alley but just as you were about to turn the corner you saw Clint swiftly running towards you. But you began to feel the heat in your chest, it was too late. Your skin turned to a deep orange and steam soon emerged. “Don’t…. touch…..me!” You screamed. Veins through your arms turned florescent red as if lava ran through them. Your hands produced flairs and sparks, but it didn't hurt. The two creepy men backed away with burned marks on both their hands and arms. They stepped back, consumed by shock. “She’s insane!” Mumbled one of them under his breath. You smirked knowing you now hand power over them and raised your hand to let fire freely break the barriers of science. The men soon ran once you set fire to their pants, permanently burning their legs. But your smirk soon disappeared once you realized what you had done. This wasn’t you! It was the monster that took over which enjoyed the pain of others.

You relapsed on to the wall of the alley, soon falling to the ground. Tears could not escape your eyes but only pure pain. Anxiety had shifted through your body in unpleasant spurts. How could you stop this? You had already hurt so many, even though those men deserved it. But a voice interrupted your worries “I’ve got to say _______, that was pretty impressive” It was Clint standing with his arms crossed above where you sat ,you couldn’t believe he saw that. But it mostly came as a surprise to you that he wasn’t in more shock, most people would run. “Oh...You s-saw that” You stuttered. He chuckled and replied “Yeah, you were pretty hot” His arms began to embrace your shaky body and pick you up “Just tell me where you live so I can get you out of here”. I looked up into his concerned eyes “Fifth floor of that building there” and soon relapsed into his firm grasp out of exhaustion. 

 

The sun had risen hours before but you were still crumpled up under covers. The happenings of the night before kept flashing through your mind. The bar, Clint, the men, the fire. It just kept replaying in your head again and again. *BRING**BRING* Your flip phone vibrated next to your head, it was a call from you editor, Lola “And where is my Saturday local column!” She screamed in her annoying high pitch voice “Did you not do it? Exactly what I would expect from you!” It wasn’t a morning for taking her crap, you flipped the phone closed and tossed it off the bed. As you finally arose from your mattress you noticed a piece of paper laid upon the bedside table. “meet me this afternoon, 3 o’clock at 200 Park Avenue. Clint”. Oh god, that was in an hour. You wore a (f/c) tank top and a pair of skinny jeans along with a purse which complimented you perfectly. Usually your looks wouldn’t matter to you that much but somehow they seemed to matter today. You kept a bike in the buildings boiler room since you couldn’t afford a car and you soon rode off. It wasn’t a long ride since you lived downtown but you did know that Park Avenue was an upstate street, he must be wealthy you thought. Finally as you turned the corner onto Park Ave you began to count the house number upwards until you arrived at the designated address. You almost fell of your bike once you looked up to find the Stark Tower! You still had the note he left in your pocket which you analyzed several times until you made the decision to enter the lobby. 

“Miss! Excuse me miss, you can’t enter with that bicycle” Exclaimed a man swiftly walking towards you. “Er… Sorry, but I was sent here by Clint” The man who I soon realized as the receptionist froze. “I am so sorry, ma’am, I’ll have your bike parked” And he then directed me to a larger elevator than the others. Who was Clint really? Why were you here? Is he? No he could couldn’t be… Wait! He must be… *DING* The elevator opened. Standing outside of the doors stood Clint with his arms crossed, he wore a black vest with a bow and arrows attached to his back. You knew it! You thought he looked like Hawkeye last night at the bar. “I see you woke up in time to read my message” He approached me and took my hand to pull you out of the elevator. A smirk soon crossed your face “And time to figure out who you really are!” you replied “Clint Barton aka Hawkeye of SHIELD”. He chuckled, pulling you over to a sofa displaying the skyline “Does the costume give it away?” He joked but his smiled soon disappeared, being replaced with concern in his eyes “________, how long have you been able to do those tricks of yours?”. You knew he was going to asked that sooner or later so why not just give it to him straight. “I was born like this. My parents abandoned me once they realized what I was. I grew up in the system but I escaped when I was a teen so I wouldn’t hurt anyone. That’s when I came to New York”. His blue eyes looked into to your own with compassion and sympathy. “You’ve been alone, you’ve been alone your whole life, haven’t you?” He asked. You looked down and mumbled “I did it so I wouldn’t hurt anyone”. Two fingers lifted your chin making your heart beat faster and faster. “You won’t be alone anymore” He said quietly “I want you to join the Avengers, _______”. Your (e/c) eyes met his again as you whispered “Yes”.

“JARVIS, get Tony up here” Clint yelled to the IA. “Now that, is cool!” You remarked, impressed by Stark’s technology. Wait a minute! You were about to meet Stark! Billionaire, playboy Tony Stark aka Iron Man! The thought overwhelmed you but soon it was interrupted by the elevator doors opening. “Hey Legolas, did Sparks accept your offer...” Said a voice from behind the sofa, you turned to see Mr. Tony Stark walking out with Natasha Romanov following behind him. “Oh well, hello! You must be ______. Its a pleasure to meet you”. You jolted to your feet and walked over to him to shake his hand since you always admire his work but you knew he was a flirt. Natasha gave you a nod and her name which you received by smiling, knowing that she wasn’t one for small talk which you read in the magazines. “Yeah she’s up for it” Said clint standing up and crossing his arms “But hey, go easy on her”


	2. The fun begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world has completely changed for you, and so does Clint.

“Here is your new room! I hope you feel comfortable. Oh! I also got you a new computer” Explained Tony as you entered a lavish room that you could call your own. “Wow! Thanks, I never have had such a nice place” He chuckled and remarked “Go to a cave in the middle East and get back to me on that”. You knew what happened to him so you laughed along. As he left he said “Hey Sparks can you come down to the lab for tests in the morning”. You nodded and put on the biggest smile you could. But honestly you had always feared someone testing on you, like a lab rat or something.

 

In the midst of your sleep that night you kept remembering her, the little girl in blue. The girl that called you stupid in 5th grade. What you did to her that no one will ever know about. She died because of your mistakes and the world will never know that. Your eyes popped open and your body jolted in fear. You had that same dream once and a while, which gave you night terror. Knowing that it would be impossible to fall back asleep again you popped on a large grey shirt that reached your thighs and creeped down the dark hallways. The balcony door was left wide open and wind blew in. The sound a sirens and planes allured you to the balcony space. That little girl, she could of had a future. She probably didn’t even mean it and you killed her, how could you? You thought you were a monster a monster. “Couldn’t sleep?” A voice from above asked. Clint sat on a ledge in the corner and jumped down firmly, you had to admit he was strong. He walked over in nothing but a pair of baggy sweatpants, now he was ripped. “I’m a bit of an insomniac” You replied, attempting to conceal your light blush. “Yeah tell me about it” he said once he began to gaze out at the view as were you. You felt his eyes shift towards you, tracing your body in the grey revealing shirt you wore, bearing your legs. His blue eyes checked out every bit of you. No wonder they called him Hawkeye… He looked at you like prey. But you were still trying to understand what you felt for him, at least you knew what he thought of you. The silence was unbearable, you knew what he was doing, leaving you vulnerable. “I probably won’t sleep for the rest of the night” You said, looking at him which made his eyes shift up to yours. “Join the club” He joked “I usually just do some target practice in the practice room, mind joining me?” He offered his hand to you, which you kindly accepted and he walked you down stairs hand in hand. You knew you were blushing.

The practice room was full of strange machines and dangerous weapons. Clint grabbed his bows and arrows from a box on the floor and he had become Hawkeye once again, mysterious and sexy Hawkeye. Each arrow he pulled was a bullseye on the dart far across the room, it reminded you of when he was fighting the aliens downtown. His moves were so precise and coordinated, something you could never be. You walked barefoot through the training room looking at all the trinkets. “I wish I knew how to fight” You mumbled, but as always he heard your soft voice. “You will over time, Natasha and I will probably teach you” He continued to shoot perfectly. “Can you teach me something now?” You asked innocently, if you had a shot at flirting this seemed to be it. Clint halted in his routine and looked over at you.

A smirk pressed lightly against his lips as he grabbed you buy the wrist, twisted you around and finally press your back upon his chest. “You can learn some of my tricks” He whispered. He placed your fingers upon his bow and pulled an arrow, holding your hands in place and releasing the arrow beautifully striking a bullseye. You felt his breath tickle your ear as he whispered “Now just need to understand your power to do that for yourself”. Your heart was throbbing and you could feel his hitting your back. “Careful ______, you’re burning up” You thought and swiftly began to see your veins flow with a bright orange. No…. You could control it this time. Several breaths later and you were back to normal. Clint messed with your (h/l) (h/c) hair and said “I see you managed to keep the heat down, it’s a start”. Wait a minute… Was that all a test?! You thought Clint was actually interested, you knew he was.


	3. Explosive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint knows what he wants but he just won't get.

Days of boring testing with Tony passed as well as passionate nights of training with Clint. But the insomnia was finally getting to you, you had even falling asleep during an MRI scan due to being laid down. On the sixth night of bad dreams, you struggled to keep the lids of your eyes open whilst sitting upon the floor of the recreational room. Clint was shooting arrows in his usual manner, bearing on a pair of black sweatpants and no shirt. His muscles flexed as he pulled a purple arrow, set in his large black bow ,towards his ear. *Woooosh* The arrow hit the target perfectly, his muscles relaxed in satisfaction as he pulled out another arrow. The cycle repeated itself most of the night. But soon, your tired head collapsed on the puffy training mats, finally... There were no dreams of the little girl in blue. 

~~~~~~~~~

The sheets were softer and heavier than usual but it was soothing. For once, there were no horrible flashback or depressing memories the moment you woke. Wind blew in from the window softly with sounds from the outside world flowing in as if they attempted to lure you into them. The sun peeped through the glass as you opened your (e/c) eyes. The grey curtains flew wildly through the air, almost reaching the bed. Your entire body jolted as you thought "Wait! This isn't my bedroom!" The bedding was black, yours was (f/c)! Your torso lifted up swiftly to look around but was stopped by an arm pulling you back onto the mattress. "Mmmm, ________, don't leave yet." Whispered a low soft voice into your ear. Your tense muscles relaxed once you realized whose voice the whisper belonged to. Clint squeezed your stomach lightly as he pulled your body towards him in a snuggle. "I don't want Tony to get you all the time... Today, you are mine". Your head shifted towards his face which was buried within a pillow. Usually, you would have ran out of a situation so foreign but you soon remembered last night. Once you dazed off upon the mats, you remember Clint setting his bow down and walking over to you. His arms lifted you from the ground just as they did the night that you had met him. His hold was firm and careful as he carried you up the stairs and laid you upon his sheets. You now remember how last night you whispered to him "Thank you Clint, you are so sweet. Stay with me here..." in your dream daze. 

"But I have to take tests, you know how Tony gets if I don't go" You responded quietly, hoping he wouldn't be mad. But why did he want you here? And why was he cuddling you? Though you were glad, fear occupied your heart- The fear of hurting him. His muscles tensed at your disagreement. Clint sat up upon the bed, leaning upon the grey frame. He was still in his pair of black sweatpants but his muscular chest was bare as usual. His blue eyes traced your vulnerable body in lust as you shifted to lean against the post as well. You placed your head upon Clint's shoulder as he looked towards the loud city. The both of you sat in silence for what felt for forever even though you knew that Tony would be mad you weren't at in the lab. But for some reason, you didn't care. 

"_________.... I want you" Clint whispered softly. You heart skipped a beat in shock. Your head spun around with a million thoughts. But in your core you felt the pain of heat spurting and spreading from anxiety. You raised your head from his shoulder and turned towards him and his nervous eyes. "I'll hurt you Clint, you know I will" You replied with a stressful tone "I can't be with you or anyone". He looked at you as if he hadn't even heard what you just said to him. "You are so damn beautiful" He said as his hand traced your form, finally arriving at your face, which made you blush. "Every one wants the flame but they don't want to get burned" He whispered "The pain is worth it".

Clint pulled your face towards his gently, your eyes focusing on his soft lips which soon were set on yours intensely and passionately. You parted your lips for his tongue to enter and explore your mouth. But in the midst of the rush, you felt your veins flowing like lava but you just couldn't pull away. Your arms pushed on his torso as you attempted to separate yourself from the sweet taste of his lips. "I'm sorry Clint... I'm already hurting you.... I-I can't do it" Your said as a single tear fell from your eyes, releasing steam as it fell. But Clint looked at you with a smile and embraced you even though it would burn him. He felt warm even though you were practically burning, he felt inviting. For the first time in your life, someone had been inviting. "Excuse me, but Tony wants _________ down on deck" JARVIS stated on the IA. You heard Clint chuckle "Well, I guess that's your queue". 

As you were leaving the room, you looked over at Clint, now standing next to the window with burn marks tracing his chest and arms. "Clint... I'm a bomb. Get to close, you will die. It has happened before and I don't want it to happen again" You said firmly. He looked over in shocked but could not say no more as you had already left. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Sparks! What to so long? I've been waiting here for ten minutes!" Screeched Tony as you finally entered the main deck. You were still putting your (h/c) hair up as you walked towards him swiftly and said "I'm sorry, I was still getting out of bed". You knew that Tony would calm down once you said the word "bed"- he was a playboy after all. You wore a casual red dress that Tony bought you because he said it complemented your spark (Sarcastically). It was just the thing to wear knowing he was mad as hell, you were in fact two hours late to tests. "I am so sorry I didn't get to tests today on time!" You stuttered. Tony laughed "Didn't you check your phone yesterday? No more tests for now until I can get Dr. Banner in here. But for now I want you to meet Rodgers, he will be back from an overseas mission this afternoon so you better be here on time". Tony gave you a wink and walked over to the bar even though it was still morning. Woah, this was huge! You were going to meet Steve Rodgers, if you were still a reporter you could of made a ton of of an interview with him. And you had to say that he was a pretty hansom fellow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having serious writers block this chapter but I promise to write another chapter tomorrow or avery long chapter this week. Let me know if you guys liked it! Every little piece of feedback from a kuddo to a comment is very important to me! :D


	4. Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rodgers arrives at Stark Tower after a long mission away, what will happen? And can reader control her powers for the first time?

"In less than six hours, Steve Rogers will be here!" The thought kept spinning around in your head as you prepared to go shopping using your new found fortune given to you by SHIELD. But honestly you had no idea what SHIELD even was yet. It was your first day of freedom in a week so you were definately going to use it well. You had never had any good source of income due to your lack of education (Obviously because you ran away), so you were indeed nervous. Maybe Natasha would come with you.. Wait no why would the Black Widow want to go shopping with you? Well it was at least worth a try!

"Um... Natasha?" You stuttered as you entered the recreational room to find her batting away at a punching bag. Her moves were so forceful yet precise. He black tank top was drenched in sweat and her hair was frizzy. "Yeah _________?" She panted as she continued punching away. "I know you are kind of busy and all...but do you want to go shopping with me?" You asked quietly. She chuckled "You should of asked Tony," Your brows furrowed , she looked straight at you "But yeah give me twenty minutes". 

Just a bit later Natasha and you exited the Stark tower in a Porsche. "So can I just borrow any of Tony's cars?" You asked excitedly, Natasha grinned and said "Only if you ask him nicely. Natasha brought you to a street that you had never been on before, with signs like Prada and Armani printed on the side of the buildings. Your eyes widened when you realized that Natasha was going to take you to the most expensive shops there was. "Seriously Nat, I just need a couple new things, not fashion designer stuff!" You insisted but the Black Widow just chuckled at your response and said "__________, you will be needing a bit of well... Gear on missions, its important that you are prepared". Well you couldn't exactly contradict that."Welcome to Chanel!" Exclaimed an old French man when you entered the shop. The walls hung long and lavish dresses, the ceiling held a chandelier that looked like the one in Tony's lobby, only bigger. 

Three hours later, you exited the final store on your journey. You had obtained so many new garments and charms that store assistants were carrying multiple boxes behind you. You couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of wearing some of the dresses, they were so incredibly expensive. "See aren't you glad that you got all of your new gear?" Nat asked with a sly grin on her face. You had to admit that she was manipulative, but you like it. "Yeah I guess, it'll be fun to wear". You wondered what Clint would think of these clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_____________, Tony requests you to come downstairs to the deck as soon as you can" Announced JARVIS. You were still in the shower though, all that shopping made you sweaty, carrying bags was hard. "Yeah, I'll be there in just a few" You yelled through the sound of the water. Your hair was still wet and you obviously had no time to dry it. As you got dressed, steam began to appear from your scalp- Drying your whole head. You wore a black dress and a pair of boots due to it being quite cold on the deck during the evening. You entered the bathroom to put on make up but than gasped at the sight of your completely dry hair. Did you really master controlling a bit of heat? It made you jump and dance in joy for about twenty seconds until realizing that you should probably go downstairs. 

You rushed down to the deck excitedly to inform Stark about your new power, "Tony, I was upstairs and...". You were interrupted by the sight of a figure standing next to Tony but he was facing the other way. Tony turned over to you as you exited the staircase, "Oh good, __________, you're here!" He said in a slightly sarcastic manner "I want you to meet somebody". A shot of joy swooped through you upon realizing who he could of possibly have been talking about. "This is Popsicle aka Steve Rogers" He said to you. Steve Rogers turned around from where he was standing, for a moment he stood in silence purely following your eyes but soon broke out of his strange state to walk up to you. He was so good looking, you couldn't take your eyes off him and definetaly didn't plan to. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am" He said as he took your hand and kissed it just like a gentlemen. It made you blush which proved impossible to hide. Tony chuckled and joked "Cap, its the 21st century you don't have to do that anymore!". Steve looked at him in confusion "Excuse me Tony, but being respectful is something that lasts forever". You snickered at his remark which was so witty.

"Welcome to to the team, __________" He said with a kind smile. You replied saying with a thank you and a grin. He walked you over to the couch to talk. "So tell me about yourself" He asked. You loved how warm and inviting he seemed, he had an air of honesty. You couldn't put into to words how to describe your power, but you seemed to have a feeling how to express it. Slowly and with an ounce of control, you allowed heat to spread through your chest. It spread through your right harm as you raised your hand to eye level, you palm began to burst out in flames. But you didn't let it control you like all the other times, this time you had some what maintnence. Tony, who was at the bar, began to cheer "Good job, thats the first time you legit used your powers in front of me, why couldn't you do that in the lab?". You stopped the fired briskly by closing your hand and replied "Because I didn't know how to." Your cheeks went red. Tony look at you in confusion and than said "I think Popsicle here will be a good influence on you, being a popsicle and all, he could cool you down". You bet he had prepared that joke days ago but still laughed along all the same. Rodgers had such beautiful blue eyes, they were so transparent and bright, you hoped he liked you. Than you popped out of your daze to realize that both of you had been just plainly staring into each others eyes. You jolted and realized that the situation might have become awkward. Steve began to sip a drink that Tony brought along as did you. "Wow.. Tony this is really strong" You gasped, it was straight up vodka. "Honey, I think you can take it" He joked as he slipped around the bar for another drink. "If you can take a volcano" You mumbled under your breath as you sipped.

By the end of the night, you were completely intoxicated as were Steve and Tony. Mostly you were chatting with each other, talking about The Avengers, Pepper Pots (Who Tony said was in LA for the week) and why Natasha is so serious all the time. But by 10 o'clock you had had your share of chatter and liquor and decided to go to bed. As you slid down the hallways, you kept thinking about Steve stupid smile and his cute little jokes. He was better than you could have ever expected.

~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up hungover but it was the second night that you had slept well, which was an accomplishment in your book. Ugh, now a morning of tests, oh wait, Tony said no more tests. Since it was 7 am you decided to go back to sleep but you simply couldn't. By eight o'clock you were in the floor's kitchen preparing a pick me up- A stack of delicious pancakes. You wore your a (color) crop top with some shorts due to the tremendous heat pressing against the windows. The room was empty but it was relaxing to watch the view of hustling and bustling of New York as flapjacks cooked. As your eyes analyzed the streets, a voice from behind said "Oh, good um... Morning". Steve was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, he looked tired and worn out. You giggled realizing that you were both hungover because of Tony. "Want a pick-me-up?" You said with a smirk as you walked over to the pan. His eyes were analyzing your body uncomfortably, you soon remembered that he was indeed from a more tradicional time, where girls couldn't wear such revealing clothes.  
Both of you ate at the couch overlooking the city silently. He seemed calm and didn't get on your nerves the way Clint did, which you enjoyed. Shit! You were staring again. But he was too, you wondered what he was thinking. Why was he looking at you?

After breakfast, you decided to actually train even though Natasha was still asleep. Tony had prepared a fireproof room for you to train on the top floor, next to Clint's bedroom... Good job Tony. You slipped through the hallways without making a noise until you finally found the training facility that he described.It was a small room, it's walls were hard cement on 3 sides but the third side was pure glass, like most of the building. A chair was placed in the corner of the room along with a fire extinguisher. But you found something rather peculiar at the other corner of the room. A glass box stood from the floor to the ceiling, it even had a door, maybe it was for Natasha to help you train. You stood in the middle of the room with the door closed but not locked. Your eyes closed and your mind began to fade away as warmth replaced the emptiness of your chest, it spread through your veins slowly but intensely. Every movement you made felt so wrong but you kept going. You flipped your head back in enjoyment of the fire that began to escape your fingers slightly. The thought of your body in flames soon became attractive but you just couldn't let it happen. You raised your hand up to your mouth and pressed your fingers upon your lips- Inhaling the sweet flames. But you couldn't bear it anymore and dropped to your knees from the pleasure that you had denied yourself your whole life. This one day, you controlled yourself.

Once you woke from your daydream of satisfaction, you began to exit the room with a confidence that you had never felt before, a confidence that made you feel like you owned the world. As you walked down the halls, you eyes kept concentrating on Clint's bedroom just at the end of the hall. You began to remember everything that had occured the morning before and the feelings began to replay themselves in your head. Without thinking, you feet began to moved towards his room tiptoeing. You slid open the door and shut it tight quietly. You walked over to his bed complete silence and squeezed in with him, you had no fears. You had never felt more peace than just laying next to someone who was comfortable with you. "Good morning"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was being a bit experimental with the format of this chapter due to how slow it was compared to the others, tell me guys if you liked how it worked. Sorry that there isn't a lot of Clint in this chapter but I believed is was a good time for character development. Thank you guys so much for 26 kudos! That is honestly so kind of you and it really helps me see what I need to improve on! Well its time to write another chapter, Bye!


	5. Power or pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-Chan finally takes what she wants,...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I don't know how you will feel about this chapter, or even how myself feel about it. Im not that great at lemon sand it was mostly a fill in chapter. I promise to post more often and longer but I just have been extremely busy! Well please give me feedback on all of it and what other characters you would like to see introduced into the story :)

"Oh... Good Morning (Name)" Mumbled the insomniatic Clint from under the covers. His voice was as smooth and calm as always but you knew he was surprised to see you. Clint turned over in his comforter to face your (s/c) face, you smiled at his hand stoking your face. "You seem... Different some how" He said with a glare of both concern and surprise. You weren't sure to blush or to frown, was different good? His hands began to trail down your neck and across your hips as he talked, it was a challenge to maintain conversation with every finger that he pressed filling you more and more desire. "Tell me (Name),what is so different about you that I find so attractive?" He whispered as he moved towards your eyes until his and your own were inches apart.

"Maybe I'm just... Hotter" You said as you made your eyes turn to a deep orange with spurts of explosive reds. His breath increased with the fright that he just received. How did you even know how to do that? You had never done it before, it was as if some one else could control your every move with lava. But the shock soon disappeared from his eyes and was exchanged for pure lust. His lips pressed against your forcefully, roughly and passionately. Clint yanked your leg up to his waist as your hand stroked his muscular chest.

His lips trailed down your chest as he inched off your top with his fingers, revealing your fully exposed breasts. He sucked on your hard nipples, his hands trailed down your abdomen, your body craved the rest of him.Every bit of his form to be yours. His shape hardened against your skin, sending jolts up your spine. "Mhm... " You murmured as you pressed your hands against his manhood. "Jesus woman! Don't tease me like that" He chuckled as he pushed your body under his own. Roughly, he unzipped your shorts, pulling off your lace panties along with them. A grin slid up his face as you laid your head back when your trembling legs gave out. His tongue entered your cunt smoothly in a away that you had never felt before. Oh god, to you this was something completely new but it felt so perfect. Clint yanked hold of your thighs tightly and sucked upon your folds. It was as if your inner back had no muscle to support you- There was no way to escape the luxurious pleasure of his touch. "Oh... I'm going to cum" You exhaled in between the repetitive murmurs of his name. A wave of numbness spread through your inner up to your lips, making your toes curl upon the sheets. Your vines pierced a deep orange and you heart blazed with fire, this was the most surreal moment of your life as neither was Clint had taken hold of your power through his pleasure. 

"P-Please... Clint, just t- take me". You needed to feel his hard cock inside of you, thrusting your insides. He chuckled and released your thighs from his grasp to release his stiff manhood from his baggy black pants... It was large and so incredibly stiff, it left your face stunned- Making you want him even more than before.

His manhood entered your womb smoothly, making him release your name under his breath "(Name).... (Name)". Your nails pierced his muscular back. "Ha-Harder c-Clint...". He pushed in even more to the point that your cheeks flashed a deep red from adrenaline. His cock explored every bit of your nature hard and fast until Clint finally yelled your name as his cum filled your inner. "Oh, God (Name).. You are hot". He fell back onto the bed and pressed his tired lips upon yours but then was interrupted by the voice of JARVIS from above.

"Clint, there will be a briefing about tonights mission downstairs in just ten minutes" The IA spoke  
"What mission? I didn't here about this before" Clint responded.  
"Yes Clint, it seems to be a matter of national urgency..."


End file.
